Kishin Bride Drabbles
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: Just random SE drabbles on a five year old plot bunny. Rated T for language. OC POV, warnings of people sprouting tails, and of course your regular dose of methodical madness.


_Chibi: Story drabbles with an OC. Blame an AMV for my sudden urge to write Soul Eater fanfiction. Also, if anyone wants this as a full chapter story, leave a review. (There's a few moments where harsh language is used. YOU DON'T LIKE IT, CHU CAN LEAVE. If you like swears, then by all means stay.) Also, there is no exact timeline on this. They all happen at random points in the anime._

_On With The Show~!_

…_Meeting._

_I can't remember why I'm hiding._

I was curled tightly into a ball, shutting out the annoying moonlight and all the sounds of the blades clashing. The boy with pink hair fought viciously with the scythe wielding girl inside the church, and that wasn't the most terrifying part about what I've seen so far. The scythe was a person, and clearly the scythe girl was the good guy. So much for believing that that boy wanted to help when he was supposedly devouring _pure_ human souls.

I don't know why I ran.

I can't remember why I'm hiding in this tiny space beneath the altar.

Then the blades sing again, and I'm instantly reminded of this all consuming fear that stills every fiber of my being.

It's when I hear the girl scream in anguish for her scythe that I run out from the altar, calendula in hand to attack the false one, but a man with a _screw_ in his head beats me to it, slashing with a scythe of his own. It only took me a moment to register that this was a stupid thing to do, but as they headed out of the church and into the cold night, I made the stupidest decision yet.

I followed.

…_Language and Lucky Numbers._

_I had an extremely foul mouth when upset or surprised._

"_Shit!"_ I seethed as I read over the test results. Maka's name was at the top of the list, and Ox was throwing a fit over it. But I didn't care about Ox. Oh no, I cared more about how I did on the test than that bespectacled maniac. The quiet _tap tap _of Liz's approaching footsteps filled the air aside from Ox's ranting and she gave a low whistle when I swore again.

"Wow, never pegged you as someone who could swear." I glanced idly at Liz before going back to the list.

"I only swear if I'm surprised or angry. Even then people don't hear me swear because I'm either seething quietly or screaming in my head." I responded with a grin, finding my name in the thirteenth spot on the list. My lucky number. "Of course, sometimes I end up screaming in my pillow too. I guess someone could hear me if I did that."

"Or if you rant to yourself quietly about others stupidity." The blonde supplied with an amused grin. I gave a tiny smile of my own in return as I continued scanning the results idly.

"I suppose."

….

"Soul know that you swear?"

"Nah. He thinks I'm just as clueless about using bad words as Maka is, which by the way, is so untrue. You should see her when she stubs her toe." I smirked over in Liz's direction. "That blonde has quite the potty mouth."

"Like Patty's?"

"Not even close."

"Ohhhhh…"

I gave the result list a final sweep and walked off, feeling a tad proud of my test results.

Thirteen was my lucky number.

…_..Cooking._

_It was actually good._

I poured the remaining ingredients into the pot and smiled as the brown liquid bubbled back up. Blair gave a tiny sniff, added a bit of garlic, and we were waiting for the stew to finish cooking.

"I dunno….. I feel like we're missing something Blair. Anything we should add?"

"Fish?" The cat responded hopefully.

"No fish. Maybe tomorrow night."

I pondered the bubbling stew silently, watching as the potatoes, carrots and pieces of steak moved around in the pot. It seemed okay, but Blair's flair for adding odd herbs last time had given Soul a tail.

Yes.

An actual tail.

Needless to say Soul was now afraid of my cooking and Blair's now.

"Maybe we should get some bread to eat with it." I mumbled as said white haired male wandered into the kitchen sniffing. He was dressed in just a black shirt and jeans, his hair sticking out at even odder angles than it usually did. I only spared the weapon a glance and then went back to pondering the stew, which only had a few minutes left to cook.

"Morning." Soul yawned.

"Hn."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm pondering the stew." At the word stew, Soul must have leapt away from the table. The chair he sat in clattered loudly against the floor, and the sound of the door slamming shut signaled his departure.

"….Yeah. It needs bread."

-LATER-

The door opened just as I finished off my bowl of stew, dipping the bread into the leftover juice with a smile. Soul was back, no doubt, and by the loud footsteps he brought company.

"SHE COOKED AGAIN. See? This is what I've bee-" Soul stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the kitchen, eyeing the clean counters and the ominous pot on the stove. Stein and Marie stood behind him, Marie holding quite the puzzled expression while Stein's eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses. I waved before popping the French bread into my mouth and chewing.

"Hi! You guys want some stew?"

"Wha-"

"Sure!" Marie gushed as I stood and started serving the others. Within a few minutes we were all sitting at the little table and Marie sipped the juice with a pleased smile.

"This is delicious!"

"WHAT-"

"Thank you Marie! With Maka in the infirmary, Blair and I decided to make something to hold the fort over till she got back."

"Oh! You should take her some!"

"A lovely idea. I think I'll do just that later on."

"Stein-"

"This is actually a lovely stew. Marie has a point."

"NOT YOU TOO!"

I turned and smiled at Soul sweetly, Blair by my side on the table. "I have yet to hear anything from you, Soul~."

The white scythe sniffed his stew carefully before giving me a look. "Am I going to grow a tail?"

"I certainly hope not." I replied, still smiling. Soul lifted his spoon and sipped the juice, contemplating the taste before his eyes bulged out and he scarfed down the stew.

It was actually pretty good.

…_..Blair._

_Since when do cats wear witch hats?_

It was a subtle animal cry that drew my attention away from the ground and up towards a falling black cat.

Wait.

A FALLING BLACK CAT?!

"Hold on!" I shrieked before running head long and catching the poor ball of fur. Sadly, catching her meant skidding on the concrete like one of those baseball players, which in turn left a painful burning feeling on my right leg. The cat was unharmed and rubbing it's face against my hand appreciatively, the purring making my skin tingle slightly.

"That's a good kitty….."

"Thank you~!"

I blinked.

Did this cat just….

OH HELL NAW.

I DID NOT JUST CATCH A TALKING BLACK CAT.

"Please….please…tell me this is just one extremely lifelike dream…."

"Nope~!" The cat replied before disappearing into a cloud of pink smoke. The weight of the cat increased tenfold and I lost my breath as the smoke cleared. In the cat's place was a dark haired woman with golden eyes and a witch hat on. "Thanks again for catching me cutie~!"

I was then suffocated in the tightest hug I had ever received.

Men beware. Women's breasts can be deadly weapons.

…_Symmetry_

_Symmetrical?_

"SHE'S PERFECT."

It was that short cry that caught me completely off guard. On instinct, I hide behind Maka and glanced around worriedly. It was only when I was yanked abruptly from my spot by another guy that I began voicing my concerns.

"Maka…"

"Don't worry. Kid's just giving you a lookover."

"SHE'S SO….SYMMETRICAL~!" The black and white haired boy squealed in excitement.

Symmetrical?

The fuck?

"Thank you?"

"You're quite welcome! Oh! Happy day~!"

Good God.


End file.
